


[TTS Podfic] Worthy (Friends) Opponents

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Injury, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Hurt Stephen Strange, LPost-Doctor Strange (2016), M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stephen & Wong broship, Stephen does too, Supreme Snarks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wong is a low-key Tony fanboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: After the 'defeat' of Dormammu, Doctor Strange is at a loss of what to do next. With his teachers gone and only Wong left to keep him company, he will have to figure out this new life of his.But before he can even make it back to the Sanctum, certain portals-in-the-sky hating superhero flies in to investigate the Hong Kong scene of battle.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 10





	[TTS Podfic] Worthy (Friends) Opponents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worthy (friends) opponents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802693) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y8nhvylh4fify80/Worthy_Friends_Opponents.mp3). 13.96MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
